Besame
by Bety MOchis D Black
Summary: – Te amo-. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se juntaron, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el beso el cual estaba lleno de amor y ternura... Lean por favor!


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mia. Nos vemos abajo n.n Gracias por entrar.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besame<strong>_

**Bella Pov**

_Caminaba por el parque, como todos los sábados en la mañana, y como siempre iba admirando los grandes árboles y escuchando música con mi iPod. Solo que esta vez había algo diferente. Esta vez, vestía un vestido, color azul con rayas negras, acompañado con mis converse azules, muy parecidos al tono del vestido. Mi cabello estaba suelto, con unas curvas rebeldes que caían por mi espalda. Y yo usualmente no vestía hací._

_Había recorrido casi todo el parque, encontrándome con personas que siempre frecuentaba, pero no les daba importancia. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi parte favorita del parque, que era donde había menos personas y estaba más arbolada. _

_Cuando llegué, busqué un árbol que tapara un poco el Sol, lo encontré, me aproxime a este y me senté. De pronto empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía, era River Flows in you, de Yiruma, una de mis canciones favoritas. Cerré los ojos y me recargue en el árbol, disfrutando cada una de las notas. Pensaba lo mucho que me gustaría tocar el piano solamente para tocar esta canción una y otra vez; que no me percaté de que alguien se había aproximado._

_-¿Me puedo sentar ahí?- escuche, así que abrí mis ojos y lo vi, Edward me mostraba su blanca sonrisa torcida, haciendo que me deslumbrara, con trabajo asentí y el rápidamente tomó asiento. _

_Durante mucho tiempo ambos guardamos silencio. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy cerca de mí, traté de calmarme concentrandome en las canciones que sonaban en mi iPod, pero no podía, ya ni siquiera reconocía las canciones. El me ponía muy nerviosa. _

_Seguía tratando de calmarme, cuando sentí como su mano rosaba con la mía y finalmente la tomaba, mi piel se erizo por el contacto. Lo volteé a ver para preguntarle porque había hecho eso, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca, el aprovechó esto y con su mirada muy fija en la mía, fue subiendo su mano hasta que llegó a mi mejilla, la acaricio con su pulgar y en ese momento sus labios pronunciaron las palabras – Te amo-. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se juntaron, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el beso el cual estaba lleno de amor y ternura. Este era delicado y tierno. _

_Mientras nos besábamos pude prestar nuevamente atención en las canciones que sonaban en mi Pod, y la que se reproducía en ese instante era Bésame de Camila, y era perfecto que sonara en ese momento, ya que nuestros labios se movían al ritmo de la canción, como si estuvieran bailando. _

_Al juntar nuestros labios hubo varias emociones dentro de mí, pero de lo que más me percaté es de que me sentía completa. Como si Edward fuera la mitad que siempre me faltaba. Terminó la canción y él se separó de mí, sin apartar su vista de mis ojos._

_El valor se apoderó de mi, haciendo que pudiera empezar a decir –Edward, yo también te…-._

Bip bip bip, bip bip bip. Sonó mi despertador, todo había sido un sueño yo aún no me lo creía. ¿¡Cómo que un sueño? Pero si todo había parecido tan real. Al parecer, mi subconsciente me había jugado una broma de mal gusto.

Me levante confundida, pero al despertar completamente, me deprimí mucho, ya que, efectivamente yo amaba a Edward Cullen, pero él jamás se fijaría en mí. Desearía ser una persona en la que él se fijara, pero yo perfectamente sabía que jamás me podría parecer a su novia Tania Denali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil gracias por leer! Si te gusto dejame un review diciendo porque :D Si no te gusto... tambien dejame un review diciendo el porque. <strong>_

_**Oh eso sono muy urgido de mi parte...**_

_**Lo siento mis historias no tienen exito... [Mochis solo has subido dos!] Callate conciencia!**_

_**Bueno, de nuevo muuuchisimas gracias por leer! **_

_**Si les interesan más historias escritas por mi busquen... Atrapados en la Tormenta!**_

_**De nuevo mil gracias por leer.**_

_**Mochis n.n**_


End file.
